The Night Before the End
by Zion-chan
Summary: Stelios and Astinos pairing....OOC...The night before the final battle with Xerxes' army...


A crap fic of the 300 pairing SteliosAstinos….OOCness….Blahness….This is also partly made for an artist on Deviantart…

* * *

With the setting of the sun, on the second day of the war, came a gentle breeze from the sea. It passed over the three hundred Spartan soldiers who were either resting or helping the injured. Most reveled in the chilly wind as it caressed their aching bodies (not that they would admit) and cooled the sweat that covered them. King Leonidas paced around the camp, stopping once and a while to talk with one of his soldiers. The warriors loved their king dearly and would die for him without question. Dilios came up to Leonidas and asked him to take a walk with him; to discuss further plans with him and the Captain.

Two young soldiers were enjoying each other's company by their little fire. One had long golden-brown hair and the other had shorter black hair. They were great friends and better soldiers, as they looked after one another. Stelios, the blonde, loved to tease the younger male, calling him a 'woman' just to see Astinos get flustered. Seeing the blood rush to his cheeks as he thought of a suitable retort entertained the man to no end.

Astinos was laying on his right side, his front facing Stelios, who sat beside him. His hair blew into his face, yet he didn't care. It had been a long day, and he was tired, hic muscles sore. The final battle was coming; too soon for the young man. The black haired boy closed his eyes, fully prepared to sleep.

The fair-haired Stelios watched Astinos' every movement, trying to find little things to tease him about. But in truth, Stelios loved his partner…more than a partner…more than a friend. This attraction scared him and he was afraid to be around Astinos by himself…lest he…molest him. He hoped, in a weird way that maybe his companion would feel as he feels. Love was a dangerous thing to bear during times of war. It makes you weak, yet it could be used to make you stronger…Stelios sighed and looked up into the star filled sky, praying to the Gods to put the war in favor of Sparta. Upon looking back down at Astinos' face, he discovered him to be asleep.

Reaching out, the more experienced soldier allowed his hand to slide lightly up the sleeping boy's arm, over his shoulder and neck, and to his cheek, which he cupped with his palm. Astinos shifted in his slumber, nuzzling into the warm hand. Stelios blushed slightly as his thumb traced his friend's delicate features and slightly parted lips.

The sudden urge to kiss Astinos washed over him in a wave. _No! He mustn't!_ They were near the camp, but not close enough that others could hear them. He brushed the dark bangs out of the other's eyes tenderly before gracing the forehead with a kiss.

"Hmm…? Stelios…?" Astinos mumbled, causing the said man to snatch his hand away.

"S-sorry Astinos, you had hair in your eyes…" he blushed again, wanting to kick himself over that lame response.

"Oh, thanks then, you should get some sleep too…" Astinos yawned and patted the space beside him. "Come on Stelios…" The blonde smiled, laid beside his friend and made himself comfortable.

"Good boy." The other mused and patted Stelios' head, and then went back to sleep. The ocean waves crashed against the shore, making him relax. The other soldiers were now either still talking or sleeping…good for them.

It seemed like hours passed and still sleep eluded our long haired soldier. All he wanted to do was to watch Astinos sleep. He reached out again, being bolder, and barely touched the smaller man's chest. This made Astinos shift closer by a fraction, leaning forward.

"Stelios…why are you touching me?" his voice was quiet. Stelios was about to pull his hand away but before he could, Astinos covered it with his own.

"I…" Stelios paused, well; he might as well admit it bluntly.

"The reason why I was touching you…is because I think I'm in love with you." _No, he- Why would he say something like that?_ Astinos asked himself, his mind reeling.

"W-what? Stelios…I-"he was cut off when Stelios' lips pressed against his in a kiss that seemed to explain everything. They parted for breath, both of them panting, blushing, and looking into the other's eyes.

"I love you too, Stelios."Astinos spoke softly.

A big smile crept onto Stelios' face as he launched himself into Astinos' waiting arms. He nuzzled the pale cheek lovingly while his large hands mapped out the hard, smooth planes of Astinos' back. The smaller body was trembling under every touch and something wet landed on Stelios' chest. It was a tear.

"Ah! Astinos! Why are you crying? I certainly couldn't have hurt you…"Stelios asked, concerned.

"I have to admit now that I am frightened…of us…of this."

"Hush now…others are even farther along than we are."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt these…_things_ for me?" Astinos asked into Stelios' neck, tightening his hold on the man. Stelios blushed, it seemed to light his face on fire.

"Since I first saw you when the Captain collected us and presented us to the King."

"That seems like ages ago to me…" the boy sighed, stroking the shoulders and back of Stelios. The night seemed to glow as the moon rose to the highest point in the Heavens.

"Stelios…"

"What is it love?"

"I think we shall get that 'beautiful death' that you always talk of tomorrow…and…I want to die by your side…I…" Astinos bit his lip in thought.

_"…He is too young to have felt a woman's warmth…" _The King's words drifted through his mind. It was true…he was a virgin. But he never liked women anyways. He respected them, yes, but he wouldn't take one to bed.

"I…" he looked deeply into Stelios' eyes. "I want you to…make love to me…before we fight to the death. I want my first time to be with you." Astinos blushed as he spoke his wish."A-Astinos! I-!" Stelios was again blushing profusely. "You really want to? I…would love to be…your first." He stuttered out, hugging Astinos closer. He felt the other shaking – he was crying once again. The blond men pulled back slightly to look into Astinos' tear filled eyes. Those eyes were sparkling with happiness.

They kissed again, closed mouth, until Stelios got the boy's virgin tongue experienced. Rough yet smooth hands slid along muscled chests, backs, and arms as they kissed. Having to break for air, both warriors smiled at each other.

"When-"Stelios was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Right here, right now Stelios. I _need_ this. I _need_ you to do this for me…for_ us." _

"A-alright, love, but you will…bottom."

"What?! I-I should top!" Astinos blushed.

"No way, you're smaller and more…'womanish'…" Stelios smirked, watching his face flush.

"Fine, you be top. But I'm still better than you." Astinos pouted, wrapping his around Stelios' neck as he was pressed back into the dirt.


End file.
